Gundam High
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: AU, all da way...the G-Wing gang are in highschool!! (oh, the horror) read about their teenage mishaps and mello-dramas--a must read!!
1. Who's That Bitch?

**Author's Notes:** ! ! ! **AU** ! ! ! …okie doke?

~Alright, so…Mostly non-yaoi, with a few of my own [gay] OCs ((Ozzie, man…I luv u for all dat u r!!)). **Couplings**? 1X2 2XH 3XC 4XD 5XM MUXOC ZMXLN along with Marimeia(XOC) and Une making appearances (although, Lady Une will be referred to as Ms. Kushrenda)…no, Treize is NOT alive in this thing, but I made it so that Lady Une was the actual birthmother of Marimeia. Sally has a part too, but she's a teacher (haha—sorry, but she looks SO0OO0O0 much like an old lady—too good for my Wuffie). Um…yeah, pretty much it. O yeahz, and if you like Sylvia Noventa, steer clear from this ficcie! ((extreme bashing))

**Summary:** Our favorite G-Wing gang are in … **TA DA** ! …High school! (oh the horror) **This** is their story…and it should be qualified as interesting….

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything, 'cept my own OCs…

**Gundam High**

-Chapter One: Who's That Bitch?-

                  "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" 15-year old, Hilde Schibecker exclaimed, practically slamming her lunch tray on the table. "Can you believe that old-fart of a lady? Yelling at me for some mindless shit like that?!?! Grrr…wrinkly old **bitch**!!" [[A/N I fukkin' HATE lunch aids…don't you?]]

The freshman and sophomore lunch period just begun, and a bunch of Hilde's friends, Duo Maxwell, Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Catherine Bloom, Theodore Bloom (Cattherine's brother), Merian Ron, and Wufei Chang, sat lounging about at their usual lunch table.

"Lunch aid giving you trouble? Don't worry 'bout her, Hil…the lady has no friggin' life—she gives everyone trouble. I speak from experience," Merian assured, helping herself to some of her boyfriend's fried dumplings. Wufei and her had always shared each other's meals; it was like a daily ritual for the two.

"She still pisses me off…" Hilde muttered.

"I feel your pain…" Midii agreed, sitting herself down with the group. She gave her boyfriend, Theo, a quick kiss on the cheek and smile before turning back to Hilde. "The same bitch was giving me the same problem. And the food isn't even worth it!" she remarked, poking at the substance on her tray. She sighed, pushing her tray away. "I should've saved that dollar bill…could've used it to buy something more edible," the dirty blonde said, getting up from her seat to sit on Terry's lap.  

Catherine laughed. "That's why we bring our own lunches, Midii, my dear."

Hilde and Midii shrugged. "Hey, I was running real late this morning, aiight?" Hilde said, in defense of herself.

Duo encircled his arms around his girlfriend from behind, whispering in her ear, "So I noticed. I missed you this morning…"

Hule looked up at her braided boyfriend, surprise and disbelief written all over her face. "What? **You** were actually on time this morning?!" 

Duo laughed. "**No**…but I was only 10 minutes late for homeroom."

Wufei scoffed. "A new record…" he muttered.

"Hmm…" Dorothy began, "And just where is Relena and Heero? It's been already about 10 minutes into lunch…"

Hilde looked around, the realization suddenly hitting her. "Yeah…where **is** Relena and Heero at?" 

"Right here…" a new voice answered. The group turned toward the keeper of the voice.

Relena. And standing right next to her was Heero.

"Hey…we wondering where you two were," Quatre greeted them warmly. 

Relena giggled, taking a seat next to her best friend, Heero following close behind. "So I heard…"

"Well?" Dorothy inquired from her seat.

Relena looked up, suddenly. "Well what?" she inquired, genuinely confused.

"**Well**, aren't you gonna tell us where you two have been for the past 15 minutes?" Catherine said, clearly implying something.

Duo grinned mischievously. "They don't need to explain. The God of Death sees all…Heero and Relena were locked in the janitor's closet, making out, of course!" 

Heero shot Duo his infamous death glare, yanking his braid, muttering, "Baka…"

Relena just shook her head. "You are very much mistaken, Duo. I had to stop by Ms. Noin's room for a few minutes. She asked me and Heero to do a few errands for her…that's why we were a little late for lunch today," Relena explained. She took a sip of her diet coke. "So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Naw, nothin' much, Rel…" Duo began.

"Just a whole lotta bitching from that bitch with all those freakin' bitch-ass wrinkles on her bitchy face," Hilde finished for him. 

"Note: the word of the day: Bitch," Theo remarked, out of the blue. Trowa and him were alike in a lot of ways—both were rather quiet. 

Midii and Catherine giggled at his comment. "How very observant of you, little brother," Catherine remarked. Technically, they were the same age—them being twins and all. However, Catherine had always referred to Theo as her 'little brother' because technically she **was** older; she was born a full 6 minutes before him.

                  Just then, a group of about six snotty girls passed by. Each girl making eye contact with either Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine, Midii or Merian. The short glance between the girls was more than enough to make every one of the boys get extremely uncomfortable. 

Once the damn clique was out of ear-shot, Dorothy growled, "Damn Noventa bitch and her crowd…grrr… why the **hell** is that Bernadette aka Barney-bitch looking at Quatre like **that** for?!" 

"Breathe, Dee, breathe…" Catherine reminded her. "Although, I have similar feelings on the current situation." The Russian beauty narrowed her eyes at Sylvia Noventa's group, who sat a few tables away from them. "That Dana bitch would do herself some good if she would jus avert her eyes away from my Trowa…"

"Again, note the word of the day: bitch," Theo repeated, making Midii laugh.

                  "I wasn't aware that our school had a shortage of chairs, Midii Une…" Principle Quinze's voice bellowed from nearby. He watched each of the individuals of the group with an intent gaze. 

Midii wore a look of confusion. "Um…I didn't know that, either, Principle Quinze…" Then she paused, realizing what he meant. She was on Theo's lap. There were other chairs available to be sitting in. No excuse to be sitting on Theo's lap. "Oh…sorry…" she muttered, quickly getting off Theo's lap and sitting in her own seat.

Principle Quinze didn't say another word to them, except for a small threat, like he usually did everyday. "I'm watching you all…don't think I'm not…"

Once **he** left, the girls made no hesitation to mutter, "Damn he-bitch…"

This time both Trowa and Theo said at the same time: "Note: the word of the day: bitch."

                  The next 30 minutes consisted of more conversation, a few laughs, bites of lunch in-between, and some more sentences with the word "bitch" were exchanged between the teens. And then, the bell rang, signaling the end of their free period.__

**A/N**  not much of a good chapter, but its 12:37…I only worked on it for the past 30 minutes. *shrugs * I promise, the following chapters are gonna be **much **better…and who knows, I just might come back to the first chapter and revise a little to make it more…appealing.


	2. Boys and Girls: Merian and Wufei

**Author's Notes:** ! ! ! **AU** ! ! ! …okie doke?

~Alright, so…Mostly non-yaoi, with a few of my own [gay] OCs ((Ozzie, man…I luv u for all dat u r!!)). **Couplings**? 1X2 2XH 3XC 4XD 5XM MUXOC ZMXLN along with Marimeia(XOC) and Une making appearances (although, Lady Une will be referred to as Ms. Kushrenda)…no, Treize is NOT alive in this thing, but I made it so that Lady Une was the actual birthmother of Marimeia. Sally has a part too, but she's a teacher (haha—sorry, but she looks SO0OO0O0 much like an old lady—too good for my Wuffie). Um…yeah, pretty much it. O yeahz, and if you like Sylvia Noventa, steer clear from this ficcie! ((extreme bashing))

**Summary:** Our favorite G-Wing gang are in … **TA DA** ! …High school! (oh the horror) **This** is their story…and it should be qualified as interesting….

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything, 'cept my own OCs…

**Warning:** Lime…some hints of sexual activity…

**Gundam High**

-Chapter Two: Of Boys And Girls: Meiran and Wufei -

Of Boys and Girls is part of a multi-chapter saga…each one for each couple…hehez

                  Merian's eyes slowly fluttered opened, her head resting on her boyfriend's naked chest. Smiling at the memory of last night, she moved her head up a little to look up at her beau. 

She gazed up to find two, deep, almond eyes staring into her own amber ones. 

"Good morning…" Wufei murmured to her, returning Merian's small smile. He then planted a light kiss on Merian's forehead. "Glad to see that you're awake…"

Merian, in response, sighed happily, nuzzling her head into the crook of Wufei's neck. She wished she and Wufei could stay like this forever.  But a sinking feeling in her stomach told her this wasn't possible. 

"What time is it?" she asked, after some silence. 

Wufei turned his head towards his alarm clock. "6:32, Mei…do you want to get up now?"

"Do you?"

"No…" Wufei whispered, stoking his lover's ebony hair. "I want to stay here…with you."

Merian smiled at his answer. "Me too…" Reluctantly, however, she pulled herself away from Wufei's embrace. "But we have duties…" she murmured to him in a regretful, and soft tone. 

Wrapping herself in one of Wufei's bed sheets, she got up from the mattress and walked around the room to pick up her clothes.

Wufei stayed on his bed, watching her every move. "You want to take a bath, Mei?" he asked.

Merian looked up. "Yeah…a shower sounds nice."

He nodded. "You know where the towels are, right? Go take your shower, I'll get breakfast ready…" 

Merian nodded, walking out of the door, then pausing, and then coming back to Wufei's bed. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips, whispering, "Wo ai ni…"

Wufei gave her another light kiss back, whispering the same words, but in English, "I love you too, Mei-chan…" Then he grinned, "You better get going, before your lust for me gets the better of you and you end up laying on this bed--**again**!"

Half-heartedly, Merian grabbed a pillow and hit her naked, boyfriend on the head with it.

~*~

                  Merian walked down, taking light, happy steps.

Merian had come over the day before around 5:30 for dinner, like she often did. Then, about and hour and a half later, Merian and Wufei began to do their homework, and studying, etc. Then there was the make-out session. An important part of their daily study dates. However, last night was different—it went past just frenching. 

Merian had explained to her parents before she left she'd stop by Wufei's and then go to Relena's house for a small sleepover…Wufei's Mother and Father had left two days before on a business trip, giving them the whole house to themselves. 

_So why not have a little fun?_ They thought. And last night certainly was fun.

It was quite funny, actually—Wufei and Merian were "betrothed", due to their family's **very** old-fashioned ways, and they were supposed to be wedded by the time they were both 18. Yet, here they were, both only 15 years of age, not even married yet, and they were already joining together in bed. They were rather…accustomed to it, too.

The irony of it all.

Merian waltzed into the kitchen, finding her beloved boyfriend pouring juice into a couple of glasses. Sunny-side up eggs with ham and toast was what her Wufei had prepared that morning and it smelled divine. 

Walking up from behind, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wu-chan, you'd make a wonderful house-wife, you know?" she said, teasingly. 

Spinning around, Wufei grabbed her girlfriend's waist, making her gasp in surprise, and grinned deviously at her. He bent down, whispering in her ear, "Is that why you couldn't help but cry out my name countless number of times last night? Because I was a good **wife**?"

Merian blushed and she quickly pulled away from Wufei's grasp, hitting lightly on the arm. "Dork…" she muttered.

To that, Wufei merely chuckled, pulling out a chair for her. Merian sighed and obliged to his simple gesture, sitting herself down on the seat.

                  Throughout breakfast, as Merian and Wufei chatted, Merian found herself thinking about the past few years with Wufei.

When they were young—around 3-6 years of age--they used to be best friends. However, by the time they were in 2nd grade, they realized best guy-friend and best friend-girl was unattainable…well, at least to their ignorant, young minds.

Years went by and they started to hate each other, with a passion. Both were so stubborn and prideful, it was no wonder they didn't get along as children. And when they found out of their betrothal when they both turned 10, it only made relations worst. 

During the years of 5th and 6th grade, the two's only goal was to make each other's life a living hell.

But then…the inevitable happened. Dislike turned to reluctant tolerance, tolerance turned into acceptance, acceptance turned into friendship, and then friendship turned to…

Puppy love.

By November of 7th grade, it could be seen to many that the two had crushes on each other, regardless of their "reverse psychology" attitudes. 

Then, during the summer before 8th grade, Meiran and Wufei were once again furiously verbally fighting, when there was a pause, amber eyes and almond eyes glaring back at each other, there was a sudden magnetism between the two 13-year olds, which resulted in both lunging forward to meet each other's lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.  

They were officially a couple since.

They had first started sleeping with each other, though, the summer before--at a summerhouse that Relena and Dorothy insisted on renting for a month so that the whole Crew could spend time together. It was around that time when Wufei and Meiran had lost their virginity together. 

But they weren't the only one who had lost their virginity that summer…

"Mei?" 

Merian suddenly looked up to find Wufei's partially amused and partially concerned gaze on her.

"You okay? You've been rather quiet for the past few minutes. That's very unlike you…usually you cant shut up for a mere 30 seconds!" Wufei said, finishing the last of his orange juice.

Meiran scowled a little, tugging her boyfriend's short ponytail. "Haha, very funny, **Wu-man**…" Merian said, using his most disliked nickname, given to none other than Duo.

It was Wufei's turn to scowl. "Onna!! Have you been spending too much time with that braided baka again?!" 

Meiran just smiled, grabbing her red, Nike book bag, walking out the door. "I dunno…but maybe, since he is more fun than you are a lot of the time," the Chinese-American said, mockingly.

Wufei growled, grabbing his own bag and books. He followed Merian out the door, hollering all the while, "Onna!!!!" 


End file.
